


Paging Lieutenant Uhura

by KapitanKirk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-Relationship, This is NOT a crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapitanKirk/pseuds/KapitanKirk
Summary: Caught in the end of the semester's stressful grip, Clarke makes time to hunt down one mysterious Lieutenant Uhura.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/gifts).



 “Don’t you have something you should be doing, Clarke?” Raven jabbed Clarke’s arm with a pencil, shocking her out of her stupor. “You’ve been staring at the study desks for ten minutes.”

“I AM doing something.” She replied, sullenly rubbing the light pink circle forming on her arm. “I’m trying to figure out which one of these people is Lieutenant Uhura.” Clarke went back to scanning the 15 or 20 people at the study desks, squinting against the setting sun.

“Out of all our friends you’re probably the least insane, but Monty’s going to catch up at this rate.” Raven rolled her eyes and got back to her Calculus homework, confident that Clarke would tell her what the hell was going on eventually.

“Someone in here named their Mac ‘Lieutenant Uhura’ and I WILL find out which one if it takes me all semester.”

“Alright there, Ahab. Why don’t you just ask?” Raven scanned the small group and pegged the five or so likeliest people to be huge Star Trek nerds. “I’d go with redhead in the corner first, then mismatched socks at the center desk, tall girl with the nice backpack, and round the first line of questioning off with the child masquerading as a college student there at the last corral.”

“I know the last one, Raven. Name’s Charlotte. She’s a freshman.”

“Like I said. Child.” Raven grinned at her own joke and turned back to Clarke. Clarke looked unduly pensive, considering the ridiculousness of the situation.

She didn’t respond to Raven’s joke, and immediately opened a worn spiral notebook and pointed to seven sketches that took up nearly the whole page. “I’ve concluded that there are 7 regular Mac users, excluding myself, that set up shop at these study desks every Monday and Wednesday at 2pm.”

“You drew them?”

“I couldn’t just take a picture of them. That would be creepy.”

“Oh yeah that would be totally creepy. Not like taking time out of your day to draw them.”

Clarke shrugged and continued her rant. “The range of airdrop is approximately 30 feet maximum, so we can safely assume that our Lieutenant is sitting at one of those desks.” Clarke scribbled a few notes down into her worn spiral notebook and presented it to Raven.  

Raven looked at the incredibly detailed survey of the mac users in the library and shrugged.

“IPhones, Griffin.”

“What?” Clarke pulled her notebook back to her half of the table and scowled at it.

“IPhones. Any one of those 20 people over there could have an IPhone in their pocket capable of showing up on your airdrop.”

Clarke’s face dropped as she realized her mistake and crumpled the paper.

“That was two weeks of observations, Raven. Foiled by the ubiquity of cellphones.” Clarke opened her own Mac and saw all the potential Airdrop recipients, the mysterious Lieutenant Uhura staring back at her, mocking her.

“Why do you want to know so bad. I know you like Star Trek, but a full-scale investigation in the Art library seems a bit much even for you.” Raven asked.

“At first it was just a curiosity,” Clarke answered “but now it’s been bothering me for too long to ignore.”

Raven nodded with an air of finality and deftly swiped Clarke’s computer from under her hands and pulled it to her half of the table. She pulled up a word document before Clarke could even react.

“What are you doing?” Clarke tried to see what Raven was typing so quickly, but Raven had already twisted the laptop around and kept Clarke at bay with one booted foot and a glare overtop the computer.

“You want to figure out who our lieutenant is, and short of asking everybody at the study desks this is the best way I can think of.” Clarke pulled the computer back just in time to see Raven sending the Lieutenant a word document through Airdrop.

“Raven!” she yelled a little too loudly for the librarian watching over the small arts library. The man shushed them both and glared before returning to his own screen.

“Screw him. He’s probably playing minesweeper or something.” Raven gestured to the librarian and turned eagerly back to the screen. Clarke waited with bated breath for the stranger to accept or decline her file, realizing that she didn’t even know what Raven had sent. She opened the document herself and read.

 

                 Dear Lieutenant Uhura,

   My completely insane blonde friend has been playing Sherlock for over two weeks to figure out who Lieutenant Uhura is, and I’d appreciate a face to the specter that has transfixed our poor art student.

     Live Long and Prosper.

                 Love,

                        I Can’t Believe She Hasn’t Already Done This

 

“I was going for a stealth approach.” She whispered urgently, realizing that they had already attracted the attention of over half her prime suspects with their jockeying for the computer and the wrath of the librarian.

“Sometimes you’ve got to make things go boom, Griffin.” Raven grinned a bit too maniacally for Clarke’s liking when the telltale notification popped up on her computer.

She accepted the file and took a deep breath.

 

                 Dear I Can’t Believe She Hasn’t Already Done This,

   Tell her “Guess who.”

                 Your Favorite Communications Specialist,

                        Lieutenant Uhura

 

Clarke’s brow immediately furrowed as she looked around at anyone using their computer or phone. Clarke knew she probably looked absolutely insane and campus police were probably on their way, but the Lieutenant was baiting her, and she was not about to leave the library without some resolution.

Raven sat back and grinned as Clarke leaned over the computer and typed furiously.

“You’re scary when you’ve got a mission.” She remarked, but Clarke was too wrapped up in her missive.

 

                 Dear Lieutenant Uhura,

   Communications specialists generally don't make their speaking partners guess who they are do they? I’m guessing that keeping your letter in word format means that you’ve got to be on a Mac. Second guess is that you’re a man.

                 Regards,

                        Sherlock

 

Clarke quickly sent the document and waited eagerly for a response. Five of the eight Mac users in her survey were men, so the odds were slightly on her side in that respect, but she couldn’t tell who it was. None of them had begun to type faster or even crack a smile as they all banged away on what Clarke assumed were term papers. She stared guiltily at the half-finished paper dutifully occupying half of her screen, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She’d been desperate for distraction for two weeks, and her 4 day investigation would not come to a screeching halt because of some term paper. She heard the notification and schooled her expression into neutrality.

“Watch for anyone looking suspicious, Raven.” She whispered as she accepted the document.

“Oh, besides you?”

“Yes, besides me.”

 

                 Dear Sherlock,

   Regards? Cold. Your friend is much nicer than you are, but I’ve got to hand it to you just for the tenacity. The culmination of two weeks of procrastination. Check yes for the Mac and check yes for the man. Only the really good communications specialists make you guess. Puts them at an advantage >:') 

                 Warm Regards,

                        Lieutenant Uhura

 

Clarke celebrated at her correct answers, but immediately began typing up another letter to the mysterious Lieutenant.

                 

                 Dear Lieutenant Uhura,

    Emoticons, really? I’m guessing you’re not the guy asleep and drooling on his keyboard, or the one who looks like he’s on the edge of tears. That leaves Handsome-Freckled-Probably-Art-Major, Mismatched-Socks-With-Shorts, or Ugly-Green-Backpack-Guy.

                 Warmer Regards,

                        Sherlock

 

Raven leaned against her, completely abandoning her Calc homework for the drama that was playing out in the school’s weak, unsecured wireless network. Clarke sent him the message, hoping against hope that it was Handsome-Freckled-Probably-Art-Major. If it wasn’t, then she’d probably offended him and that was the end of the saga of Art Library Lieutenant Uhura. They waited longer this time, and Clarke had almost given up hope when the notification popped up. Raven was even quicker to the draw than her and opened the document with a swipe seconds before Clarke.

 

                 Dear Sherlock,

    ;) You think I’m handsome?

                 Warmest Regards,

                        Lieutenant Uhura

                              

Raven gagged and nearly slammed Clarke’s laptop shut.

“He uses the winky emoticon, Clarke. Reevaluate.”

Clarke didn’t have time to reevaluate before Lieutenant Uhura himself was standing beside her, a grin spread across his freckled face. Clarke stood and squared up with him, trying desperately to hide her own smile.

“Do I get your real name, Lieutenant, or do I have to guess that too?” Clarke asked.

“I suppose you’ve done enough, Sherlock. I’m Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. History major by the way, but good guess.” he extended his hand

“Clarke Griffin.” She shook it and burst out laughing just as he did.

They hadn’t laughed for more than a few seconds before the librarian was behind them.

“All three of you, out!”

“Oh come on!” They chorused.

“OUT!”

                                   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after my friend Eleanor (lionor) sent me a snapchat after she saw someone with the mac name "Uhura" and my mind took it from there lmao. She may not have found her mysterious Uhura, but the legacy of that snapchat lives on in this story. 
> 
> Also took some creative liberties with airdrop because I'm still not 100% sure how it actually works. 
> 
> Also It is my favorite headcanon that Bellamy Blake would be an emoticon fiend.


End file.
